Safe in the arms of love
by dourdan
Summary: Inspired by Akira's role in the Central Arc and how much Alice goes out of her way to be his friend. One year after graduation, Alice, Ryo, and Akira run a café in Paris. Alice makes contact with Eve, Akira's long-lost sister, causing distrust and distress. Meanwhile, Ryo begins to question his place; does loyalty equal happiness? AkiraXAlice, RyoXOC rated T for some sex
1. sight

One year after graduation-

It was a cold December night in Paris. Ryo was preparing to close the doors to White Rabbit Cafe, the restaurant owned and operated by himself, Alice, and Akira. The project had been Alice's dream. And with her parents' wealth, it became a reality.

The trio was ready to head home for the night, but they had one last customer.

A girl walked in. She was tall and elegant, with long hair the color of snow. "Mrs. Nakiri?" Ryo said, initially. From the back, she did slightly resemble Alice's mother.

The girl didn't answer. Her face was lowered, her eyes hidden behind large designer sunglasses. Her shivering hands were covered in gloves. "Are you closed?" she asked, her accent British. "I could come back. Tell Alice I'm sorry, traffic was really bad... I'm sorry." Clearly flustered, she turned to leave. Her face, still not visible.

"Wait!" Ryo cried. "What's your name?"

The girl removed her scarf revealing her face; her high cheekbones, skin the color of caramel, paired with her light hair. "My name is Eve Neelam Chhillar."

Ryo covered his mouth with his hand. The girl was a spitting image of Akira. "You said you're here to see Alice?"

"I made contact with her, about..."

"Akira Hayama?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "My younger brother."

Ryo was speechless, so he asked the first question that came to mind. "What's his real name?"

"Matthew Leati Chhillar," she said, taking a seat. She pulled out a massive file, opening it to a series of papers.

Ryo's mouth dropped open, as he picked up a single photo; a baby with dark skin, light hair and green eyes. "Alice! Akira! Get down here!" Ryo looked up to see Akira had been watching from the balcony the entire time, possibly too afraid to come forward. He held the picture up, opposite Akira's face. There was no doubt in his mind, the child was Akira.

Alice emerged from the kitchen, "Eve! Oh my God! You made it!" she shrieked happily. She looked up at Akira, their eyes meeting. "Kira, baby, come down here!"

Akira now had no choice. He made his way to the dining room where Ryo, Alice and the mysterious Eve overlooked a folder that appeared to hold the answers to life itself. Eve stood up, facing him. "You're taller then I imagined."

Akira said nothing.

"Your friend Alice contacted me through an organization for missing children. Thousands of children go missing every year in India, but only a few with eyes the color of fresh mint with a hint of lime." The girl opened her eyes, the green light green perfectly matching Akira's. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I don't," Akira replied.

"Akira?" Ryo glared, "Did you see the photo? She's the real deal."

"So what? You have a shot of a baby with my hair and green eyes!" Akira slammed the file to the floor. But as he did a different photo fell out; an Indian woman with green eyes and the most beautiful smile. "Mom..."

Ryo picked up the photo, making sure to return it to the folder. "Calm down, man."

Akira shook his head as he turned to Alice. "Alice, be straight with me; did you find her or did she find you?"

Ryo knew what he was implying, that Eve was some kind of scam artist.

"Eve reached out to me," Alice responded. "Eve lives in London. After your grandmother died she started a foundation to try to find you and other missing children. She spent her life devoted to cases that have gone cold after decades. "

That caused Akira to become enraged all over again. "So, Eve, you started to search after nineteen years? What happened in between then and now?"

"Matthew..." Eve innocently reached out her hand.

"Akira! My name is Akira!"

Eve nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She took out a small box from her purse placing it on a table. "Father would have wanted you to have that." She wiped tears from her eyes as she disappeared out the door.

"Really?" Alice shot Akira a glare before going after Eve.

Ryo shook his head. "You were kind of a dick, Akira."

"You don't get to talk," Akira muttered as he took a seat.

"Why, because I knew my parents? I knew that they died. Does that make my life any less tragic?"

"So you would be fine if some stranger came in here claiming to be your long lost sister?"

"I would at least let her speak! Why did she find you after nineteen years? I'm pretty sure she had an answer to that question! If YOU had not caused her to run away in tears!"

Akira was about to speak but he caught himself. "I'm sorry," he said as he picked up the box. "I don't know what she or Alice expects from me." Inside the box was a small charm, it appeared to be a piece of sanded wood with a glass a vial embedded.

Ryo picked it up. He had never seen anything quite like it. "That smells like lemon- no cumin and cardamom."

"It smells like my mother," Akria said, taking another look at the folder.

Ryo was amazed by just how much Akira seemed to remember about the mother who abandoned him as an infant."Akira, do you remember anything about that day?"

"What day?"

"The last time you saw your mother?"

Akira slammed the folder shut. "I just want to go to bed."

"Ok," Ryo said with a shrug. "You can head back to the apartment, I'll wait for Alice."

The trio lived in an apartment adjacent to the Café. Alice and Akira shared a bed while Ryo slept on the sofa. He was ok with the situation. After the events of year one, at the academy, when they all had to stand united against Central, he remembered how shy and afraid Akira was. Especially after actually signing with Central to avoid losing what he considered to be HIS research facility. (Not his mentor Jun's facility, Akira's facility.)

Fifteen-year-old Akira was a dick, but Alice took it upon herself to be there for him. She visited him, just to hang out (much to Akira's annoyance.) During their second year, Ryo started to suggest she visit him alone, just so things would not be as awkward.

Alice genuinely wanted to be Akira's friend and even Ryo could see he needed a friend. The two grew close. Now at nineteen years old Akira was the man Alice had chosen to love. And Ryo was happy for her.

Alice came back shortly after Akira left. "Where did Kira go?"

"Back to the apartment," Ryo replied. "Where did Eve go?"

"To her hotel. In theory, she could turn her car around and go back to London, but I convinced her to stay. I mean really, it's just the shock, right?"

"Akira's behavior? Yeah, we can chalk it up to being shocked. You're his girlfriend, you know him better than anyone."


	2. smell

The next day Ryo awoke at 4 am to start prep for breakfast service at 7. At 4:30 he was still by himself, so he went to the apartment the check on Alice and Akira. "Hey, Ryo," Alice said as she pulled down some honey along with several dried herbs. "I'll be over to help with prep in a few minutes. I just need to make Akira some tea."

"Is he sick?" Ryo asked. Because otherwise, he was certain Akira would prefer to make his own tea.

"Yeah, he had a bad cough for the past week, but today he woke up shivering."

"Because you stole all the blankets?" Ryo asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Real mature." She entered the room and handed the cup to Akira, who was struggling to sit up. "Baby, I'm here."

Akira eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying. "I'm sorry Ryo, I didn't sleep very well. I'll be over to help out in a few."

"It's no problem, man. Sleeping next to the ice queen, it's understandable." Ryo said, trying to maintain his composure. "I'm going to head back to the Café."

Alice looked at Ryo. "Like I said, I'll be over in a few minutes."

Ryo motioned with his hand, to speak to Alice in the hallway. "I think you should stay with Akira. If he has to go the hospital, someone needs to be here."

Alice nodded. "You're right," she sighed. "I should have made him take the day off yesterday. But I was too preoccupied with Eve. You'll call me if she stops by, right?"

"Absolutely," Ryo replied. He turned to leave but as he did there was one question he needed an answer to. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"What happened to Akira's parents? Yeah," Alice said with a shrug. "Did you want to know?"

"Not right now," Ryo replied. "I was just curious."

Alice nodded. "I mean I can tell if you…" she answered her voice devoid of emotion.

"Is everything ok?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah everything's freaking amazing," Alice said as she punched a wall. "My boyfriend is sick and pissed at me."

"Akira is not pissed at you. That's just his default setting."

Alice laughed. "Ryo, what would I do without you?"

Ryo shrugged. "Hire someone to run your café?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay strong, your new puppy needs you."

"You'll always be my puppy," she said as she gave him one last hug. "Have a nice day at work. Call me if Eve shows up."

Ryo smiled. "I love you too." _Spring has come to the heart of the ice queen._

At around noon Akira's sister returned. Molly, the hostess paged Ryo from the kitchen. "There's someone named Eve, looking for Alice?" the young waitress explained.

"Tell her Ryo, the freak from yesterday who forgot to introduce himself, will be right out."

Molly laughed. "I'll seat her by the far left window."

Ryo emerged to find Eve seated, sipping a glass of ice water. "Kind of cold for that," Ryo said. "I could get you a hot tea."

"Thanks," she said, looking out the window. "I'd like that."

Ryo took a seat at the table. "Molly, bring out two Atlantic spice blends. Akira actually hand selects all of our teas."

"Akira," she muttered. "I'm still getting used to that name."

"Akira's name is the least of your worries," Ryo said with a laugh.

"Alice mentioned he's a bit stubborn and hard-headed."

"A bit?" Ryo asked.

It was then Molly arrived with the tray of tea. "Did she just say Akira is 'a bit stubborn and hard-headed'?" She quickly put the tray down before running off to laugh so loudly the noise could be heard through the cafe.

Eve raised an eyebrow. "He's really that big of an A$$h-e?"

"Almost every member of the waitstaff has a story about getting lectured by Akria. And don't get me started on the kitchen." Ryo had run a kitchen as a child, so he had experience, but Akira- not so much. It wasn't a matter of Akira being too strict or too demanding. Akira was an anti-social prick who would come in, make comments about people's dishes but he, himself would never help out on the line. It got to the point where Akira and Alice were in charge of menu development while Ryo was in charge of the actual operation of the cafe. "I mean, he's not all bad. Akira will come in, in the mornings to help me prep or even unload the delivery trucks. He's just not allowed to run his mouth."

Eve took a sip of tea. "But he's your friend, right?"

Ryo's eyes locked with her's. "Yeah, he is. Even if the waitstaff and kitchen crew pulled together enough money for handcuffs and a ball gag." The way her long eyelashes fluttered made him blush. "But tell me a little more about you, Eve."

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with: What do you smell in this tea?"

Eve closed her eyes. "Cayenne, paprika, cardamom, coriander- spices and flavors that would be better served in a savory dish, but the intensity is lightened with lavender, honey and," Eve bit her lip in contemplation. "Mint."

"I know you said Akira or Matthew is your younger brother- how much younger?"

"Are you asking my age? Or do you want to know how much older I am than you?"

Ryo shrugged. "I mean you're not twins, right?

Eve started to laugh. "Is this your way of telling me you think I'm hot?"

Ryo lowered his head, his cheeks flushed.

"Answer me, sexy pirate," she said sweetly. Eve moved to Ryo's lap taking a sip of his tea. "Do you want to take me back to your place?"

Ryo thought about it for a moment. It had been a while since he had any real play. The cafe belonged to Alice, Akira was Alice's boyfriend. Ryo was just the loyal best friend who felt the need to support the only family he had.

He deserved a treat.

Ryo shot Molly a glance as he took Eve and slipped out the back.

Eve cupped his face, kissing his lips. Pinning Ryo's body against the stone wall of the alleyway, her mouth moved to his neck as her hands reached under his shirt.

That was when Ryo suddenly recalled his promise to Alice. With both his hands freely available he shot Alice a text, 'Eve at Cafe. Send her to Apt?'

"Are you texting?" Eve asked. She was on her knees, about to do something that would not have worked out very well in the snowy Paris afternoon.

Ryo was about to answer when his phone vibrated, with a text message from Alice, 'At Hospital-Call me.' He quickly dialed Alice's phone. "Hey, what's going on?"

Alice was sobbing. "Akira's having really bad chest pain. The doctors had to put him on oxygen. They think it's pneumonia."

"Wow," Ryo sighed.

"Anyway, I need you to pick up Professor Shiomi from the airport."

"Wait, what?"

"Akira's mother is flying in for Christmas!"

"You were going to tell me this when?"

"I thought me and Akira would be able to make it to the airport. I was trying to avoid having to rely on you for every little thing!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. What time does her flight get in?"

"In four hours. I'll text you the info."

Ryo looked over at Eve, who was now leaning against the wall with a cigarette. "Would you like to meet Jun Shiomi?"

Eve's eyes lit up. "The woman who raised my brother? Of course, I would. When?"

"With traffic conditions- we need to leave right now."


	3. hearing

Ryo and Eve arrived at the airport. He parked in the parking garage, resting in the front seat with the heat turned on. Eve sat in the passenger seat her arms crossed. "When are we going to baggage claim?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Jun's text," Ryo replied, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry for earlier," she muttered.

"It's my fault," Ryo said, stretching his back. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Why do you stay?" she asked. "With Alice and Akira? Do they at least pay you well?"

Ryo shrugged. "They're family; family is a powerful thing. "

"Do they pay you at all?"

That got Ryo to thinking. Technically no, he did not pull in a paycheck. But he hadn't for as long as he had known Alice. He was allowed to live in her world, cooking with lobster and cognac, in exchange for being her loyal dog. "I think we can head inside."

Ryo exited the car and Eve followed. They located Jun Shiomi. The petite woman was hauling luggage larger then she was. Jun's eyes lit up at the sight of Ryo. "Ryo Kurokiba!" she said sweetly. "It's been so long!"

"It's actually been less than six months, you were here for Akira's birthday," Ryo politely reminded.

"Oh yes, I do recall," she said as Ryo took hold of both of the massive bags. "Alice threw such a lovely party."

"While I ran the café," Ryo muttered.

"What was that?" Jun asked.

"Jun, meet Eve, Eve this is Jun," Ryo said loudly as he increased his pace. He would have gladly met the women back in the van but then he heard Jun crying.

"You're Akira's sister! Alice told me about you, but I didn't know what to expect," Jun said as she hugged Eve. "You look so much like him."

Ryo groaned. "We can talk about this on the way to the hospital!"

Eve and Jun froze. "Hospital?" Jun asked, her small voice quivering.

"I will explain everything once we get to the van!" Ryo roared.

"Fine," Eve said, as she walked with Jun.

As they walked Ryo overheard Jun present a question to Eve. "Now that we've been formally acquainted," the small woman said. "There's one subject that's been on my mind. When is Akira's actual birthday? As Ryo mentioned, I always celebrated it in July, the anniversary of the day my son's adoption was formalized. But I always wondered when he was actually born."

"Christmas day," Eve replied. "I remember, because, I was four years old when my parents told me that Santa Claus was going to bring me a baby sister.

Ryo paused, his face a blank stare. "What did you say?"

"My mother had gotten an ultrasound and the doctor was positive the baby was a girl," Eve explained. "My parents painted the nursery pink and everything. I guess there was just no visible evidence of a penis. Maybe it was hidden behind the umbilical cord or maybe it was just really small."

Ryo took a calm breath. "Please excuse me for a moment." He walked to the van, loaded the bags then quickly locked the door. Ryo's hysterical laughter echoed throughout the parking garage. He then opened the door with a professional, polite bow. "Ladies, please watch your step, do make yourselves comfortable."

Ryo drove to the hospital, trying to focus on the road. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Eve showing Jun some photos from her purse. "He was such a precious baby," he heard Jun say.

Ryo rolled his eyes. _Precious little Akira, with a family he doesn't even want!_

For as long as Ryo had known Akira, all he wanted was to be left alone. Some people said it was because Akira 'focused on being the best'. _How can you be the best if all you do is work in your Mommy's lab? You don't even deserve a girl like Alice!_ Ryo slammed on the breaks. His heart was pounding.

Eve made her way to the front. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Ryo said, as he switched lanes. "I can drop you off at the emergency entrance and you can make you can take Jun up to the room. You have Alice's number, right?"

Eve nodded. Her fingers caressed Ryo's hand. "Don't keep me waiting, sexy pirate."

Ryo managed to park the van, making sure to park as far away as possible, to allow him some time to regain his composure. When he finally made it to the room he saw Eve was standing outside the door. "I can't go in there," she said wiping tears from her eyes. "He's so sick; I don't want to cause him any more pain.

"We'll go in together." Ryo took Eve's hand and they entered the room.

Alice was holding Akira's face to her chest, rocking him, in her arms. She did her best to hold the thin hospital blanket to Akira's trembling shoulder but the cloth was slipping, revealing a series of scars on Akira's back.

Ryo knew those scars were what secured Akira's place in Alice's heart. "About three years ago, your brother had somehow convinced Jun to allow him to purchase a motorcycle," Ryo said to Eve. "On January 23rd, Akira was in a bad accident."

"January 23rd?" Eve asked.

"Alice's 16th birthday," Ryo replied. "She had invited him. It was presumed by most that Mr. Lone Wolf would not show up. So when he didn't, no one thought anything of it. Until Jun called Alice's home phone to see if Akira made it to the party. Apparently, on his way to the party, Akira had been sideswiped by an SUV and slammed headfirst into an oncoming truck."

"I can hear you," Akira grumbled.

"Sorry, man, I thought you were asleep," Ryo said. He turned back to Eve. "So anyway, Akira suffered fractures in his shoulders, back, and hips. He was in a wheelchair for the first few months, with limited use of his right arm, partial paralysis in his left. There was some concern, from the principal, over wither he could continue as a student at the academy. "

"RYO!" Alice barked.

Akira looked up at Alice. "It's ok," he said softly. "Continue the story. I kind of like this part."

Ryo watched as Jun held her son's hand. "Alice did some research and found a surgeon in Portugal; a specialist," Ryo explained to Eve. "Alice's family paid for Akira to get a series of surgeries that would allow him full use of his arms and legs. The only catch was Akira would have to stay in Europe for two months for physical therapy."

There had been no question, Alice would follow him. For the entire time, she was in Portugal she snap-chatted videos of herself in Akira's bed; images of her hands massaging his body as she helped him through the pain. At first, Akira's voice could be heard angrily asking Alice to turn off the camera. But as the days went by the videos got more in-depth. They documented their dates, taking pictures of each other as they went out to restaurants, walks or just holding each other.

Ryo could still remember the first time Akira kissed Alice (on video, anyway.) In fact, he still had it saved on his phone. "Remember this?" he asked Akira as he hit play. Audio played via Ryo's phone-

 _Alice laughing as she entered the room. "Good morning sleepyhead." She held the camera in one hand and a takeout bag in the other. "I got you the cinnamon pastries you like, from the bakery down the block."_

 _Akira was cuddled under the thick white blanket. "That bakery is a twenty-minute walk from here!" he said, his voice filled with happiness and child-like innocence. He paused for a moment, sniffing the air. "And did you make coffee?"_

 _"It's the Moroccan spice blend. Only the best for you, my love."_

 _Akira reached out his big muscular arms. "Come here, baby."_

 _Alice put down the bag and placed the camera on the nightstand. The sound of kissing could be heard as Alice crawled into bed fully clothed._

 _Akira's face comes back into the frame. His large hands are reaching under Alice's shirt while his mouth moves in for a kiss. "I thought I knew what love was. But I never truly knew until I met you."_

 _"Akira..." Alice's voice was filled with emotion._

 _"Now shut the camera off." The last part was barely a whisper,_

In the hospital room surrounded by family, Akira looked up at Alice. "I'm so sorry about the way I acted. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Eve turned to Ryo. "Why do you keep that video?"

"That's not important," Ryo said, turning off the player, visibly annoyed. "What's important is the story of you and Akira's parents- the whole reason why you're here."


	4. touch

"Just f—king tell them!" Ryo shouted. "Tell everyone here, what is so God-damned special about Akira's life!"

Alice stood up. "You need to leave."

Eve looked at Alice and Akira. "No, please, let him stay. I don't know if I can do this alone." Eve gripped Ryo's hand as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Nineteen years ago, there was a riot on the streets of Mumbai. Our father, a British citizen, was robbed and beaten. Mother was shoved into an alleyway. She told me to run."

The room went silent.

"I watched as she hid you, my baby brother, next to a trash can. Every part of me wanted to go back for you. Even if I made it to safety, even if Mum and Dad didn't make it- I would have had you." Eve wiped tears from her eyes. "I lived in an orphanage for three years assuming you were dead because I didn't have the courage to go back for you."

Akira sat up. He brushed a lock of hair from his face. "What happened after three years?"

"According to my- our grandmother, due to my appearance, it was assumed that I was a foreigner. So a police report was filed with the European Union. Apparently, our father worked for the government so his DNA was on file. I was matched and sent to live in England with our grandparents."

"Do you know what I did for the first seven years of my life?" Akira asked.

Ryo stepped in. "We all do."

Prior to being adopted by Jun Akira lived on the streets. But from the age of 1-3 when he would have been a small, helpless child he was cared for by a gang of prostitutes and drug dealers.

"Yeah," Eve nodded. "Alice told me everything. I would have given anything to save you. I would have given my life it meant the police found your little body and you were the one of us who made it back home to England. "

"Words are cheap," Akira muttered.

"I know," Eve added, "and there's no such thing as a time machine. But please believe me when I tell you. I am so proud. I look at you and all you have accomplished." She bravely took a step closer. "Did you open the pendant?"

"Open?" Akira asked. "I opened the box." The box sat on the bedside table; the distinct spicy perfume emanating from the small container. Akira reached for the box, to examine the pendant inside. "It's a locket?"

Ryo moved in to get a better look. He assumed the locket contained pictured of Akira and Eve's parents. But the images were even more special. On one side was an image of their parents kissing, and on the other, there was an equally adorable image of Eve holding her baby brother. "How did you get the pendant?" Ryo asked.

"It was among father's belongings when his body was sent back to England. My grandmother gave it to me when I was eight. It was part of my welcome home gift." Eve touched the image of herself with baby Akira. "Growing up she wanted me to wear it at special events, graduation, Christmas, etc, but I refused. I kept it safe. I had a fantasy of sorts. Since my baby brother's body was never recovered, that maybe he was someplace, safe and happy. It was just a dream until I saw the viral videos."

"Videos?" Alice asked.

"The youtube stuff," Eve clarified.

Ryo nodded he knew exactly what she meant. After the fall of Azami Nakiri, all of the remaining students of the 92nd generation became internet sensations; the hot young chefs with supermodel looks and mad kitchen skills. In fact, it was the reason Alice chose Paris for her café, she and Akira had offers from modeling agencies looking to cash in on their unique beauty.

Alice was the face of makeup lines due to her angelic skin. And Akira, who shot up to 6' in height a little after he turned seventeen, was the face of Versace, Louis Vuitton and dozens of other brands. (Luckily Ryo also had a growth spurt so he would not be "looked down upon.")

Standing at 6'2" Ryo had job offers as well but he had to turn them down. He had to be the responsible one. While Alice and Akira were vacationing in Italy or visiting her family in Denmark, everything fell to Ryo.

"I didn't know you saw the videos," Alice said.

"Does that matter?" Eve asked.

"No," Alice said, apologetically, "just a funny coincidence."

"You examined DNA from both of us," Eve pointed out. "You know I'm telling the truth. I'm not looking for a payday. I just wanted to meet my brother."

"Alice, you, took my DNA?" Akira asked. "When? How?"

Ryo snickered.

Akira shot him a disturbed look.

Ryo quickly tossed up his hands. "No way man- wasn't me, I swear. Your girlfriend probably stole your toothbrush or something."

"Or something..." Alice said quietly.

"Anyway," Eve said continued. "When Alice contacted my organization to help locate your family, it was like a miracle, a dream come true." Eve leaned in and kissed Akira on the cheek. "You're my family. I want to get to know you. And hopefully, someday, we can even be friends."

Akira took a breath. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess." He held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Akira Hayama. I'm nineteen years old, I grew up at the Totsuki Culinary Academy with my mother," Akira looked to Jun who nodded her head. "Professor Jun Shiomi- the reason why I am the person I am today."

Eve shook his hand. "I'm Eve Chhillar, I'm 24 years old. I lived in England with my grandparents for my entire life. And I recently graduated Uni with my master's degree in social work. "

Alice reached out to Eve for a hug. "Isn't this nice, Akira, you have your family and I have my family. Maybe we can visit Eve and your grandmother in England!" Alice suddenly went oddly quiet. "And when the baby comes..."

Jun spoke up, "Um, Alice while I'm ecstatic about the idea of becoming a grandma is it safe for you to be in the room given how sick Akira is?"

"I'm immune to all strains of pneumonia," Alice replied. "So is our baby or at least _ will be."

Although she said the gender in a whisper Ryo heard he clear as day. And it made him sick to his stomach.

"Did you want to know the gender?" Alice asked Akira.

"This is all kinds of messed up!" Ryo shouted. He stomped out, slamming the door behind him. When he heard footsteps follow he assumed it was Eve, but it was in fact, Alice.

"I know why you kept the video of me and Akira. It's your get out of jail free card. You don't have to stay in Paris, you don't have to stay with me!"

"Where else would run your diva lifestyle? I run the cafe your mommy and daddy bought for you! I keep all of the staff from walking out on your sorry ass!"

Alice nodded. Even she had to agree.

"When you want to model in Italy, vacation in Spain or where ever else you want to have sex with your hot Indian boyfriend- I'm the one who has to run your affairs!"

Alice slapped Ryo in the face. "Ryo, I do consider you to be my best friend. But if you are honestly tired of supporting me you can get the hell out of my sight."

"Fine by me!" Ryo shouted as he started to walk away.

Alice appeared surprised. "What? Where do you think you're going? You have no money! No fame- you're nothing without me!"

Ryo turned back. "That's where you're wrong." Ryo looked at Alice's thin waist and chuckled to himself. "I'm certain you're going to make a great mother. I'll be sure to say a prayer for that poor child's soul."


	5. taste

London, England, 1 year later

Ryo stood outside his pub in England, a property he leased with a loan co-signed by Eve. He knew he could have asked Alice's parents for help but that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Taking a break from the dinner rush, Ryo lowered his head and lit a cigarette,

"You named your pub 'The Sexy Pirate?'" a male voice asked.

Without looking up Ryo pulled a cleaver from his belt, hurling it in Akira's direction. The blade hit the wall with a 'twang,' taking with it a lock of Akira's hair.

That was when Ryo heard a baby giggling.

"Really !" Akira stood before him with a baby strapped to his chest. "You fucking idiot, you could have hit my kid!"

"Hey man, long time no see." Ryo put out his cigarette, out of courtesy to the baby.

The child only giggled, tempting Ryo to take a closer look. The baby had Alice's red eyes, with Akira's tan skin. With its long wavy hair, the baby looked every bit Akira's son. Then Ryo saw a little pink hair clip. "What your kid's name?" Ryo asked.

"This is little Katia Jun Hayama," Akira said.

"You and Alice had a girl?"

Akira removed the baby from the carrier so he could hold her with his arm. "Why does that come as a surprise? Didn't Eve show you the photos?"

"I was kind of ignoring the photos or any mention of Alice," Ryo admitted. He moved into Eve's apartment where he slept on the sofa, despite Eve's numerous attempts to get him in her bed. (Ryo wasn't looking for a Sugar Mama.) He knew Eve was in contact with Alice and Akira. Her eyes would light up whenever the phone rang or she got an email. She even took trips to visit them.

"Alice and I eloped in Venice just before the baby was born." Akira held his baby close, resting her head on his shoulder. "We want you and Eve to be Katia's godparents."

Ryo shook his head. "Tell Alice she can piss off!" He pulled the cleaver from the wall. The baby giggled again, her little hands reaching for Ryo. Ryo sighed, "Katia, just be glad you were born a girl."

"What?" Akira chuckled. "If we had a boy you think for a moment I would let her treat my son the way she treated you?"

"Piss off!"

Akira laughed. "At school, everyone saw how she took advantage of you. Hell even Erina treated Hisako with more dignity! But you never said anything, so we all kind of assume it was what you wanted." Akira held the baby to face Ryo, her sparkling red eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Ryo shook his head. "Come inside, your baby is giving me the creeps."

The pub had a massive patio area where patrons could smoke and drink to their heart's content. It was where the Tandoori oven was located. It was also where Eve was located. "Akira!" she screeched for joy, running towards him with her arms open. "And little Katie!"

Ryo went back to work cutting up the roasted meat as orders came in. Akira was plenty distracted not only by Eve but by Molly and all of the other wait staff Ryo poached from the Paris Café.

From the bar came a little boy no older than five or six. Some of the customers patted his head, his dark hair covered by a red bandana. Akira moved in close to take a better look. With his light skin and eye makeup, the little boy was a dead-ringer for Ryo. "Eve, what's up with the kid?"

"That's little Lucas," Eve said happily. "He was an orphan from Croatia. Lucas had been placed with my agency because he had family in England. Sadly his Aunt has passed away prior and if we had not adopted him he would have been sent back to the orphanage. And I couldn't let that happen, not with what I lived through."

"We?" Akira asked. "As in- you and Ryo?"

"Well yes," Eve admitted. "We're not married but he was willing to take Lucas on as an apprentice."

Lucas was clearing off tables, carrying a bussing tub that was nearly as large as he was.

Akira shook his head. "I can't believe Ryo makes a small child bus tables. And he calls Alice a slave driver."

Lucas glared. He kicked Akira in the leg, causing him to drop the coffee he was drinking. But instead of falling to the ground Lucas released the tub, caught the cup and placed it back on the table in one swift motion.

"Lucas!" Ryo shouted. "Stop f-king around and get those dishes to the kitchen!"

The little boy bowed his head apologetically as he left the dining area.

"He called me what now?" Alice suddenly appeared. She looked exactly the same, from her business attire to her iconic hair. She took the baby from Akira and walked over to Ryo's station.

Meanwhile, Lucas returned from the kitchen. He stood on a small stool and proceeded to chop raw onions to go out as a garnish for the Tandoori dishes. His knife work was quick and precise. But suddenly the little boy's hands were shaking causing the knife to slip. He quickly wiped the blood away, but Ryo took notice. "Lucas, have you eaten tonight?"

"I had some food during staff meal," the boy said, his voice was small yet raspy.

"Don't lie to me," Ryo growled, "if you are too tired to work you will go to your room!"

The little boy quickly finished the onions. "I worked through staff meal, Marcus needed me to bring up more cutlery."

Alice approached Ryo's station with the baby in her arms. "Wow, just wow."

Ryo ignored her. He plated up some meat and a piece of bread. "Lucas, go on break."

Lucas took his plate but did not leave Ryo's side.

"When are you going to make Eve an honest woman?" Alice asked. "She thinks the world of you."

"Your words mean nothing to me," Ryo muttered.

Alice puts the baby down on the counter, which in hindsight was not polite or even sanitary. Baby Katie leaned forward as if trying to grab Ryo's knives.

With one hand Ryo caught the baby. Holding the child like a waiter would hold a tray, he glared at Alice. His breath was heavy, his anger clearly evident.

Katie touched his cheek, smiling sweetly.

Ryo bit his lip to conceal a smile. "I guess sociopathic tendencies don't run in the family. You're a little angel, even if your mother is a bloody idiot."

Ryo attempted to hand the baby back to Alice. "Now get the hell out of my kitchen before you get your daughter injured or worse!"

The baby started to cry. Lucas looked at the baby. "I think she would like some lamb."

"Don't be an idiot, she has no teeth," Ryo said, returning to his work.

"Perhaps she can just try the spice." Lucas took the baby from Ryo and offered her a piece of lamb to num on.

The baby looked at Lucas then at Ryo. "Spice."

Ryo froze. "What did you say?"

The baby was reaching her arms out. "Spice."

Ryo couldn't help but smile. "She is Akira's kid"

"And as her godfather, she can be your kid," Alice said, as she finally took back the baby.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Do I look like someone who could be responsible for a child?"

Lucas looked up.

Ryo waved his hand. "No, just- no. Alice, I spent my childhood watching over your ass, if something happens to you I am not up for raising your minion clone."

Alice laughed, "Ok, now you're just being weird."

"What the hell you want from me?!" Ryo shouted.

"I want you to be part of my family! Don't you get it? I love you like a brother. If being a wife and mother has taught me anything, it's how to care for people." As Alice spoke the restaurant went eerily quiet. "Come have a drink with us, leave _your_ mini-clone to run the kitchen"

Lucas's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Ryo immediately turned "No!"

Lucas did a pouty face.

"But we can all have drinks after closing," Ryo added.

"This place closes at two am," Alice pointed out.

"You have anywhere better to be?" Ryo looked down his voice the same angry tone, but out of the corner of his mouth crept a smile.

At two the friends sat at a table. Alice and Eve talked, discussing their lives, their adventures. Eve was rocking Lucas to sleep. Ryo smiled, she never looked more beautiful.

Baby Katia, meanwhile still seemed obsessed with touching Ryo even while being held by her Daddy. *poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke*

"Did you want to hold her?" Akira asked.

Ryo looked into the baby's eyes. "Will you go the f-k to sleep?"

The baby nodded sweetly.

"Fine, I'll hold her for a second."

Akira put the baby in Ryo's arms. "Maybe you should bark for her, 'woof, woof','" he said with a chuckle. Akira kissed his daughter's cheek. "Uncle Ryo was Mommy's puppy, now he's going to be your puppy."

Ryo was about to reply when Akira got up. "I need to take a piss."

Ryo rocked the baby in his arms. True to her word the little girl stopped poking him and went to sleep on his shoulder as he nursed a beer. then another and another. "Where the f-k are you, Akira?" Ryo said out loud as he went to the restroom to look for his friend.

In the distance, he could hear coughing. "Akira?"

Akira's hair sparkled under the light of the moon as he smoked a medicinal cigarette. "I don't want my daughter inhaling this."

"You're still sick?"

"It wasn't pneumonia."

"Holy f-k man," Ryo pointed the baby's face away from where the smoke was disapating. "Does Alice know?"

"No, and I'm not sure I want her to."


	6. Love

"You're sick?" Ryo took a seat next to Akira, holding the sleeping baby Katie with one arm. "How sick are we talking?"

Akira shook his head. He stomped out his cigarette and looked up at the moon. "It's really bad: late-stage leukemia."

Ryo froze, he had no idea what to say next. "Are you in pain?"

"Every part of my body is in pain." There was a hint of laughter in his voice. As if Akira had truly lost all hope.

"Ok, so you need a bone marrow transplant. How hard could that be? You're married to a billionaire heiress, she could probably get you on every list in the world. Or Eve: your sister, do you think she's a match?"

Akira only shrugged. "I'm just so scared."

"No, the Akira Hayama I know is fearless." Ryo put the baby in Akira's arms. "And that's the only man that your daughter knows."

As Katie opened her eyes and looked at Akira, it was all Ryo could do not to cry. They were both in the prime of their lives, with so much to live for. "How about this, you agree to be Katie's godfather and I'll come clean about my illness?"

"Fine, I'll do it. What exactly does that involve?"

Akira looked at him with a smile. "Paris."

Ryo nodded. "Let's go back inside."

A week later Ryo, Eve and Lucas (since he was legally their obligation- and he adored the baby,) made the trip to Paris.

Alice had arranged for a suit to be made tailored for little Lucas so he could be part of the ceremony. He looked adorable but Alice insisted on trying to comb out the boy's hair.

"Ow," Lucas groaned. "that hurts! I want to wear my hair like Ryo.!"

Ryo had started to grow his hair long, pulling it back with his bandana during work hours. But that day he wore it long like the rockstar chef he was.

"Sure," Alice snickered. "Who wouldn't want to be like Ryo?"

During the ceremony, Ryo nervously held the baby while the priest gave the blessing. He had no idea why he was nervous. He had grown up with Alice's family. And what family Akira had; Jun Shiomi, Eve- they loved Ryo. Maybe that was the problem. What did love even mean?

He looked at Katie's face she was smiling at him. Ryo glanced at Akira. 'Keep your promise.'

Akira nodded. Even with all the medication, he was on, he hadn't forgotten. Because if he did, Ryo would have kicked his ass.

Alice's family rented a yacht to hold the celebration. All the guests cooed over baby Katie, how she had the most beautiful features of both Alice and Akira. That was when Akira stood to address the crowd. "I want to thank you all for being here. Today is bittersweet" Akira's hands trembled. "Although today we celebrate my family my daughter. There will come a day when Katie is all that remains of my legacy."

The room went silent.

"I have cancer. I've known for a few years."

Alice slapped her husband across the face. She shook her head, crying silent tears as she ran off.

"I'm so sorry," Akira said to everyone and no one.

Ryo felt Eve holding his left hand while Lucas took his right.

The little boy looked up at Ryo with his dark eyes. "What's going to happen to baby Katie?"

Ryo had no answer. Not one that he wanted to speak out loud.

In the following weeks, Akira started treatment at a clinic in London. Eve wasn't a match to donate to him, but Alice's family held out hope that they could find a bone marrow donor. Alice slept in the room with her husband, holding little Katie in her arms.

Eve visited her brother every day while Ryo ran the pub.

Ryo didn't visit the hospital for a little over a month. Each night he and Lucas would work a 12 hour day. Then Lucas would come home and do homework in relation to the online homeschooling Eve had enrolled him in.

"Can I visit Kaite?" he asked as he completed his math assignment.

Ryo sat on the sofa with a beer. "You'll have to ask Eve."

"Will you check my work?" Lucas asked, still typing.

"Leave it for Eve, like you always do." Ryo wondered why the boy would even ask. "I don't know sh- about math."

Lucas giggled.

"What?"

"You always talk like that."

"Like what?" Ryo was becoming agitated.

"You always point out how you never went to college. How you don't read or use measuring cups- We get it, you work on instinct."

The boy's tone made Ryo want to smack Lucas int he face but the two were distracted by the sound of crying.

Eve always came home before Ryo and Lucas. Usually, she would be asleep. But on that warm summer night, the boys could clearly hear her crying.

Lucas ran to her room while Ryo followed at his usual pace. "Miss Eve?" Lucas cuddled her chest like a teddy bear.

Ryo laid in bed by Eve's side spooning her back. "Akira is strong, everything will be ok." He attempted to get out of bed to take a shower. But Eve reached for his hand.

"No, it won't. He's getting worse. And Alice is talking about putting him in hospice care while she goes back to Paris."

"Wow, just wow." Ryo knew Alice didn't have a warm childhood but she was nothing but loyal to the people who mattered most to her.

Eve turned. "Please stay with me, both of you."

Ryo took off his sweaty shirt and crawled back into bed, even though his pants were just as filthy. "Lucas wants to go with you tomorrow."

"And you too?" she asked.

Ryo was going to make an excuse but decided against. He needed to do the right thing. "Sure, I'll leave instructions for the morning shift."

The next day Ryo, Eve and Lucas made the walk to the clinic, arriving a little after ten in the morning.

Eve went in first, greeting Akira with a hug.

Ryo stood back. He could tell Akira had a bad fever; he was shivering badly but at the same time, covered in sweat.

Akira looked at Ryo and smiled. "Hey, man, long time no see."

Ryo had never cried. Not when his parents died, not when he was sold into slavery. The sight of Akira's emaciated face did not cause him to cry.

No, what broke him was the sight of Katie crawling out from Akira's blanket. She waved at Ryo with her little hand, as if completely unaware that she was lying in the arms of her dying father.

Ryo ran to the bathroom and promptly vomited into the toilet. Luckily All he had for breakfast was a cup of black coffee. He sat on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest as he heard the door open. "Alice don't, just don't."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Alice sat beside him. "How did you know it was me?"

"Eve and Lucas would know to leave me alone."

"The infection is in his brain," Alice said with a sigh. "I want you and Eve to take custody of Katie."

Ryo looked at her with disgust. He stood up and left the bathroom.

What he saw pushed his demeanor to the test. Little Lucas held Katie in his arms as he sang to her in his native language. Lucas stopped and looked at Ryo. At work, he called Ryo 'sir' or 'senpai', or 'yes chef.' But at that moment a different word slipped from his mouth. "Papa? Are you ok?"

Ryo ran into the hallway, gasping for air.

He could hear Eve follow him, then he could feel her arms around him. "Ryo, stop!"

Ryo shook his head. "I can't do this."

"Why, because you've never had to live for someone other than yourself?"

He shoved her off. "What are you talking about? I worked for Alice for years." Ryo turned to Eve, she had fallen backward. "I'm sorry." He reached for her hand.

Eve stood up. "You worked for Alice, you stood by her. You were the friend she needed. But she never needed you the way these children need you." Eve's gentle hand brushed a tear from Ryo's cheek. "The way I need you."


	7. Hope

Alice went back to Paris, leaving Ryo and Eve to watch over Akira and baby Katie. Jun Shiomi flew in, to stay by Akira's side. (After all he was her son.)

Ryo was almost a little jealous of the kindness and affection shown towards Akira. But he was grateful that Eve no longer had to shoulder the burden alone.

The week of Katie's first birthday Akira had made the decision to stop all treatment. The chemotherapy had been causing extremely painful seizures, leaving the young father wheelchair bound.

He was suffering wave after wave of fevers, causing him to slowly go blind. But he spent as much time with Katie as he could.

Standing on the patio area of his pub, Ryo smoked a cigarette. He watched as Akira held little Katie, stroking her round cheeks as if trying to commit her innocence to memory.

"Put that out," Eve said, swiping the cigarette from Ryo's lips. She crushed it against a nearby wall. "You're seriously smoking in front of my sick brother and his baby?"

"Toddler, not baby," Ryo smirked. "Speaking of which how's Lucas doing with the buffet table?"

"I'm not a baby!" Lucas shouted as he carried a large metal serving tray. The boy had yet to go through his grown spurt so he was still small. But at the age of 10 he was deceptively strong.

"I didn't say you were," Ryo said with a smirk. "I called you a toddler." Ryo took the tray from Lucas with one swift motion.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You're in a happy mood," said a familiar voice. Leonora Nakiri arrived in her usual regal fashion.

Lucas ran to give her a hug. "Ryo is always happy when Miss Eve lets him sleep in her bed."

"Really?" she chuckled in her same ethereal, angelic voice as she pinched Lucas's cheek.

"Akira says that when Ryo lived with Alice she made him sleep in a doghouse? Is that true?"

She turned to Akira. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Akira smiled. "What?"

Alice's mother stroked his cheek. As she did, Katie eagerly reached up to her. "Nana!"

"My darling Katia, my special little granddaughter." She lifted Katie from Akira's arms. "Where is your mommy?"

Ryo looked confused. "I was hoping you would know."

Leonora's eyes went narrow with anger. "She's not here?"

"I mean it's an hour drive, right?" Ryo shrugged. "Maybe she ran into traffic?"

"Perhaps." She handed Katie to Ryo and pulled out her cellphone. "If you'll excuse me." Leonora went in to the kitchen when she proceeded to scream in Danish.

Eve turned to Ryo, "Does Alice speak Danish?"

Growing up in Leonora's household even Ryo spoke a little Danish. "Yup, and she is in deep sh-" Ryo caught himself as he caught Katie's glance. "…poopy. Your mommy, Alice is in deep poopy for skipping out on your birthday."

Katie giggled.

Akira glanced at Ryo as he held his arms up to take back Katie. "Ryo, man, did you just say poopy?"

Eve giggled and kissed Ryo's neck. "Ryo is just a little sweetheart."

The look on Akira's face said it all. It was obvious anyone who saw Ryo and Eve together they were now officially a couple. Ryo had taken to sleeping in Eve's bed, holding her close as she cried. He would stroke her hair as she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Holding evolved to touching. When the weather turned warm they started to sleep in the nude, finding comfort in each other's embrace. And of course, they were having sex, a lot of sex.

As Eve caressed him, it was all Ryo could do to not make love to her right on the patio.

Leonora suddenly hung up her phone and stomped back to the party. "My daughter will be here shortly. Until then I shall have a glass of wine." She proceeded to pour herself a glasss. And then take the entire bottle.

Over the next two hours, it had started to rain so the party was moved indoors. Soma had arrived earlier with Megumi, Ikumi and the Aldini twins.

Takumi and Isami had been working with Ikumi to launch their new line of frozen entrees. They had all been in Italy, only a short Ryan Air flight away.

"Hey, Akira, how are you doing?" Takumi asked.

"I'm taking it day by day."

"Well, you look strong," Takumi quickly turned away taking a long drink of his wine.

Megumi sat on a nearby sofa holding a teddy bear that smelled like cinnamon.

Katie's head darted around as if searching for the smell. "Spice!"

Akira smiled. "Soma, do me a favor and hand the baby to Megumi."

Megumi looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I guess I should have wrapped the bear."

Ryo sniffed the stuffed animal. "That's a really strong smell."

Megumi unzipped the back of the bear. "There's a compartment inside for a herb satchel." She re-secured the zipper as Soma handed her Katie.

"Spice!" the baby said happily.

"That is so weird," Ikumi muttered as she sat on Ryo's other side.

"What?" Ryo asked with a grin. "Are you telling me your first word wasn't 'meat'?"'

"You'd have to ask my father," Ikumi replied. "So Megumi, when it Soma going to pop the question?"

"I can hear you," Soma shouted from less than twenty feet away. He, along with Takumi, were helping Akira to the guest bedroom.

Megumi only smiled, looking into little Katie's eyes. "That's what's so unfair. We're still young. We have the rest of your lives to think about marriage or babies or…" she blinked tears from her eyes. "You know."

Ryo nodded as he held her hand. "Yeah, it's not fair. But Katie she's so special I can't help but feel…" Ryo pursed his lips.

Megumi pinched Katie's cheek causing her to smile. "I think the word you're looking for is hope."

"I guess."

"This little angel, maybe she'll love the science of aroma and spice, like her daddy or maybe she'll…"

"Be a little diva like her mommy," Ryo added with a chuckle.

That was when Alice finally came through the door. "What?" she growled.

Leonora approached. "Why hello Alice."

"Hello, mother." Alice looked around. All eyes were parked on her. "What is your problem!" she shouted

Leonora, still looking like a calm, elegant princess slapped Alice across the face. "Your friends have no problem. Your friends took time out of their busy schedules to spend time with YOUR family."

"Like Dad, right?"

"Are you seriously blaming your father for the disgraceful wife and mother you've become?"

"Businesswoman."

"What?"

"I am a businesswoman! I am making a life for myself!" Alice cried.

Soma approached Alice. "Akira is in bed. He was feeling a little tired." He looked into her eyes with his trademark confidence. "But I want you to know we're all here for you. You know we've been through hell and back. We survived Totsuki academy working as a team, not running away when things got difficult."

Akira had been having micro-seizures; his body trembling in his sleep too exhausted to fight any longer. Ryo's eyes glanced at the catheter bag. What was supposed to be yellow urine was dark red. Akira's organs were bleeding. But Ryo said nothing.

Alice got into bed with Akira, holding him. Ryo made the sign of the cross as he turned off the lights, leaving his friends to their rest.

The party continued in to the night with lots of food wine and, eventually, one very sleepy Katie.

That night the baby slept with Jun on the sofa while Ryo, slept in bed with Eve. In the middle of the night, Lucas snuck into bed and cuddled between them. Ryo thought about kicking him out but since they were all fully clothed and dead tired he left the boy be.

The next morning Ryo awoke to the sound of Jun sobbing. Eve was hugging her while they held little Katie between them.

Lucas was in the kitchen making tea. "Akira died in his sleep."

"Oh." Ryo figured as much, but the words still caused a lump in his throat. "Where is he?"

"Still in the guestroom. Miss Eve called the police already. They're probably on their way with an ambulance to take the body away."

"Thanks." Ryo headed to the guest room. There he found Alice laying in bed with Akira. "Alice?"

"I fell asleep on his chest and when I woke up his heart had stopped. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"What did you get to say?" Ryo asked, taking a seat on the bed. He held Akira's hand. The body was cold but Ryo had always believed in spirits and souls.

"I said I was sorry. I said I loved him." Alice struggled to speak.

"Maybe we can say goodbye together." Ryo didn't wait for an answer. He wanted to comfort Alice but more than anything he needed this moment for himself. "Hey, man." He stroked Akira's palm; the hands of the boy who defeated him at the autumn festival year 1, the hands of the friend who taught Alice humility and how to love. These were the hands of Alice's husband, Katie's father, Eve's brother, Jun's son. And Ryo's friend.

"I'm so sorry. I-I'll keep my promise." Ryo could feel tears welling in his eyes. "I'll do better than that. I'll live for both of us."

After the coroner determined Akira's cause of death to be organ failure the body was released to the funeral home. Alice had him cremated, so she could give part of his ashes to Jun, to take back to Japan.

The memorial was a small affair. A party not unlike Katie's birthday; a gathering of friends and family. There would be no grave, because Akira's soul, much like his life, didn't belong in one place.

Jun would take her portion of the ashes to Japan, while Soma would take a portion to India. And Alice would keep her portion of the ashes with her in Paris.

She offered Eve part of the ashes but Eve declined.

"But I already had the ashes put into four urns," Alice pointed out.

"Just combine my portion of the ashes into yours," Eve said with a shrug.

Ryo assumed she was trying to put on a brave face. After all, she had spent her entire life searching for her long lost brother only to lose him to cancer. "We can find a place for him."

"My brother is in heaven, I'm actually getting ready to welcome a new Akira." Eve touched her stomach.

Megumi and Ikumi seemed to known what she meant but, Soma gave her a strange look. "You're pregnant with your brother's kid?"

"No! Of course not!" Eve started to laugh so hard she had to sit down.

Ryo rushed to her side. "Are you saying?"

Eve nodded. "You're going to be a daddy." She placed his hand on her stomach. "Our Akira."

Ryo smirked. There was no way she was far along enough to know she was having a boy. "And if it's a girl?"

"You and all of your friends will be laughing hysterically," Eve said as she stood up.

Ryo knew what she meant. She had her heart set on that name. And to be honest he did too.


End file.
